Insanity Comes to Hogwarts
by K. L. Bloodfang
Summary: The lives of the Hogwarts students won't be the same after I get through with them. All thanks to Harry brothers. Yes, Harry is quadruplet. Read It if you want too. Is better than it sounds. I just suck at summaries.
1. New Professor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. How many times do I have to say this! I wish though.

It's always nice to dream.

Summary: Read it and find out. HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Two of my little muses make a cameo in the story. Hadrian and Electra. She's insane.

"Whatever" speaking

'whatever' inner speaking or thoughts

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. September 1 it was and Professor Dumbledore had promised a huge surprise for everyone at school. No one had a clue of what it was, not even the professors. This got a certain, greasy haired, big, crooked nosed, anti-Griffindore professor quite ... what's the word ... nervous, no that's not it... mmm...it's at the tip of my tongue ... ah, HA ... I got it! Anxious. That's the word! Anywho...

'I'm not sure about this "surprise". I have a horrible feeling at the pit of my stomach. I know I won't like it,' thought Professor Snivellius, I mean Snape, as the Beginning of Year feast drew to an end.

Minutes later, the almighty Professor Dumbledore stood up and began walking towards a podium in front of the teacher's table . . . when he got caught up on his robes and fell face first on the hard stone floor. And we all know what happened. Yep, everyone started laughing at poor Albiekins. Only Hermione was mature enough to help the fallen professor up, and then start laughing. Dumbledore glared at everyone else and they shut up. I'm impressed; It must have been a hell of a scary glare if it made children scared of a senile old man. Any ways, Albiekins once again walked to the podium, this time without falling face first.

("YEAH! HE DID IT!" "Don't you dare sing the 'We did it' song from Dora the Explorer, Electra!" "Humph! You're no fun, Hadrian." "Shut up you too and let me continue!" "Yes Mam.")

"YES I DID IT! I DIDN'T FELL! Um . . . okay. Now to the announcements. As always, the forbidden forest is out of limits, no dueling in the halls and yadda yadda yadda. If you want to know what else is forbidden, go to Mr. Filch's office and find out. Now, it's time for the surprise. Or should I say, surprises?"

Of course, this got EVERYONE'S attention. Ah, the curiosity of teenagers. That's why they get into so much trouble. Anywho...

"First we have a returning Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Please, give a warm welcome to Professor Lupin."

The Great Hall erupted in applause and cheers as Remiekins entered through the huge Oak doors( or whatever the doors of the Great Hall are made of). DUH! He had been the best damned Defense Against the Dark Arts professor they had ever had. Even the Slytherins were cheering. Remus reached the teacher's table and sat left to Snapykins . . . I mean Snape.

"Second, as you can see, Prof. Flitwhick( Is that even spelled right? Tell ne if it is) has retired. You all now have a new Charms professor, hand-picked by Flitwhick himself. Please, say hello to Professor Black."

Then entered, in all his glory and hotness, Sirius Black. All Griffindore was cheering, while the rest of the school was panicking. It was Albiekins to the rescue!

"Also, Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges as Aurors caught the real killer, Peter Pettigrew. There is no need for fear."

Now everyone cheered. The students, the professors; Well, except one. Snapykins had this hilarious horrified look on his face.

'Black is the new Charms professor! I knew I was in for a world of hurt. I knew it! Damn!', He thought, as Sirius sat to his right. Hey, he's a marauder sandwich!

'This can't get any worse.' He jinxed it! Snapykins jinxed it! It's gonna get much, much worse than that. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... INSERT CHOKING NOISES HERE Damn saliva. Anywho...

"And last, but certainly not least, I will like to introduce three transfer students from the Hispanic American School for Magically Gifted Children. Say hello to Jake Faustus, Keahi Alexander and Alicia Lynette Potter Evans."

"WHAT?", Yelled, well, everyone! Potter Evan's meant that they were Harry's siblings.

"But Professor. I'm an only child, aren't I?", Asked a very confused Harry, whoa had many big ? on top of his head. I wonder where he got them? FOCUS, YOU!

"Well, no. You're actually a quadruplet. It seems that when the four of you where born, they were kidnaped. By the way, where are those three?" said Prof. Bumblebee, I mean Dumbledore.

Just as he finished asking, the Great Hall's doors were slammed open and three teenagers burst in. Oh, and by the way, they looked just like Harry!

"Where exactly were the three of you?", Enquired Albiekins.

"Alicia wanted to pet the squid.", said both of the boys at the same time.

Well, I'm tired of writing, so instead of writing the whole story in one chapter, I'll brake it down. I just like to get people pissed.

Please Review. I want to know what people think, damn it! Is that so bad?


	2. THE POTTER SIBLINGS UNITE!

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter, but someday I will! Hey, I can dream, can't I!

I will love to thank to those who reviewed the first chapter and my first story "In the mind of a teenage psychopath". Thank you so very much for doing so. It really means a lot to me that someone is reading what I write and actually liking it. THAT WAS THE POINT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Anywho . . . ON WITH THE STORY!

_Whenever you see stuff written like this, is me talking._

In the last episode of Dragon... I mean Chapter of "Insanity comes to Hogwarts" (Sorry, I've watched WAY to much DBZ)

_Just as he finished asking, the Great Hall's doors were slammed open and three teenagers burst in. Oh, and by the way, they looked just like Harry!_

"_Where exactly were the three of you?", Enquired Albiekins._

"_Alicia wanted to pet the squid.", said both of the boys at the same time._

Today on Chapter 2 of "Insanity comes to Hogwarts"

'Okay?', Was the only thing that Albiekins could think.

"Anyway! It's time to introduce ourselves. My name is Keahi Alexander, surfer extra ordinaire. I was raised in the beautiful island of Hawaii, in an orphanage by the shore. Also, as you can see, there are some tiny little differences between my brothers and me: my hair is the shortest, I'm the tallest (take that Jake HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!), and I have one hazel eye and one green eye. I'M A MIX OF MOM AND DAD! Am I forgetting something? Oh Yeah! When I was six, I fell off a 50 feet tall palm tree and landed on my head. So from time to time I may act just a tiny little bit crazy. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!", Said Keahi, while standing on top of the teacher's table.

"Yes. Keahi, get down from there.", reprimanded Jake.

"Yes, mommy.", Answered Keahi, jumping on Snape's foot. Poor Snapykins howled in pain and Sirius fell over his chair from laughter.

"Don't call me mommy! Anyway, I'm Jake Faustus. I was raised, no, grew up in Jamaica, as a slave for the vampire known as Hadrian. As you can see, I was clearly abused. Hence the scars in my face, the neck, heck everywhere. Of course, the most noticeable is the one that covers the left side of my face. I have green eyes, like Harry's, and my hair is even longer than my sisters; It has grown past my thighs. Why? I don't believe in haircuts. Also, I'm warning everyone here. Say the word 'mudblood' and not even your mother will be able to recognize you once I get through with you, GOT IT?", threaten Jake, to which the whole school just nodded fearfully.

"HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! My name is Aphrodite, goddess of love. Bow down before me, foolish mortals and mmmmmmmmmm..."

What the heck! What happened! She isn't suppose to be saying mmmmmmm. Oh, Jake is covering her mouth. And thus, the scarred one speaks.

"Her name is Alicia Lynette. As you can see, she's insane. Every single day she thinks she's someone else. Like I told you, my hair is longer than hers. (Jake turns Alicia around), see? Hers is only past her butt and she has Keahi's eyes."

" Keahi's eyes? Then you must be... my... DADDY!", said an overly hyper, extremely teary Alicia, as she jumped in Keahi's arms and hugged him half way to death.

"Erm, no, I'm you're brother." said a purple Keahi.

"Ooooohhhhh... OKAY!"

" Now can you let go of me. I can't breathe."

"Mmmmmm... OKAY!", said Alicia, finally letting go of Keahi and ...

"I CAN BREATHE!"

_KEAHI!_

"What, oh mighty authoress Kiona?"

_You didn't let me finish talking, you idiot!_

"One problem with that."

_What?_

"You aren't talking, you're writing."

_YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, MORON._

"I know, but what about the people? You need to think about the people!"

_They know too. And shut up so I can continue with my story._

"My lips are sealed."

_I SAID SHUT UP, DAMN IT!_

"..."

"Mr. K. Potter, who are you talking to?", asked a very confused Albiekins.

" To the authoress, duh. What, you thought we all actually existed? Of course not, you guys are property of J.K. Rowling, while Jake, Alicia and I belong to Kiona Bloodfang. She can do whatever she wants with us and there is nothing we can do to stop her. Further more... CLANK"

What the . . . Oh, Jake hit Keahi on the head with the metal pipe, again.

"Just ignore him. That was one of his little insanity moments. The only way to bring him back to reality is a good whack on the head with something really hard, like this metal pipe!"' Said Jake, grinning.

"Any ways, those are our new transfer students and professors. I hope you all will make them feel at home. Now all of you, to your common rooms. Classes begin tomorrow morning", said an overly cheery Albiekins.

But of course, Seviepoo WAS going to blow up sooner or later. I decided it is time.

"YOU CRAZY OLD FART! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! YOU GOT BLACK AND LUPIN AS PROFESSORS; TWO OF MY GREATEST ENEMIES! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU GET THREE MORE POTTERS! NOT ONE OR TWO, THREE! ARE YOU INSANE! THIS SCHOOL ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD FOUR TROUBLEMAKERS, A WEREWOLF AND A PRANKSTER!" Seviepoo said, while shaking poor, old, wrinkly Albiekins.

"Proofeesoor Snnnaappeee, Stoop Shaakiing meee!", begged Albiekins.

Only then did Snapykins let go of Albiekins. But it was too late. He had already unleashed an unstoppable force named that is, well, unstoppable.

To be continued...

I like tormenting you, my great readers. Okay, I admit it. I got tired or writing. Plus I'm talking to my cousin who lives in the US. Just in case some of you don't mind reading original fiction stories, I posted one in Fiction Press. It's called Blood Wars. If you want, you can read it and if you do, please review.

Till the next chapter.


	3. I'm Evil

Disclaimer: You know something, don't expect me to write anymore disclaimers. It's lowering my self-esteem knowing that'll never own Harry Potter. IT'S NOT FAIR!

Any ways I will like to thank the following people for your reviews. Why do I do it now and not at the end: to keep you waiting. MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAH. This is going to be the longest chapter of them all. And just in case. Read the next chapter, it's not what it seems.

What was I doing? Oh, yeah! Thanking Reviewers!

**Maison-Rosae**: Yes I know it's insane. That was the point. I had just written an angst fic and I needed a good laugh.

**orlin (times 2): **THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm really glad you liked 'In the mind of a teenage psychopath' and also this story. And don't worry, it's not the end of Cato and the others. I just haven't written the story, yet. If you have any ideas, They are more than welcome.

**bunny**: Don't worry, chapter number three it's on it's way.

Another thing. I've made the calculations and there is only one more chapter after this one. There might be a second part, I've I decide to write it.

(_Whenever you see stuff written like this, I am talking._)

And now, to the story! FINALLY!

Previously on Yu-Gi . . . wait. THAT'S IT! I NEED A BRAKE FROM ANIME, NOT!

Previously on "Insanity Comes to Hogwarts":

"_YOU CRAZY OLD FART! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO ME! YOU GOT BLACK AND LUPIN AS PROFESSORS; TWO OF MY GREATEST ENEMIES! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU GET THREE MORE POTTERS! NOT ONE OR TWO, THREE! ARE YOU INSANE! THIS SCHOOL ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO HOLD FOUR TROUBLEMAKERS, A WEREWOLF AND A PRANKSTER!" Seviepoo said, while shaking poor, old, wrinkly Albiekins._

"_Proofeesoor Snnnaappeee, Stoop Shaakiing meee!", begged Albiekins._

_Only then did Snapykins let go of Albiekins. But it was too late. He had already unleashed an unstoppable force named that is, well, unstoppable._

Now on with the story!

"WEREWOLF! COOL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A WEREWOLF!", Said Keahi and Alicia at the exact same time.

"Now you've done it. Those two have been wishing to see a werewolf for years.", Said Jake, shaking his head. "They've always wanted one for a pet."

Remus gulped. HE was a werewolf. Not good.

"I knew I hated being a werewolf for a good reason, besides all the pain and rejection", he whispered loudly, so loudly that everyone heard everything he said.

"Moony, do you realize that you just said that out loud?", Said an amused Sirius

"I DID WHAT!"

"So you're the werewolf!", Said a grinning Keahi.

"Yes, but you wouldn't harm your godfather, would you?", Asked a terrified Moonykins.

"My godfather is a werewolf! COOL! I have the best godfather of us all.", Keahi said happily while jumping on the teacher's table.

"No way, my godfather is WAY better. He's a convicted killer, even though he didn't do it. HE ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN, HELLO! That's something NO ONE had done before!", Argued Harry. Sirius just swelled with pride; He hadn't thought about it that way before.

"Well, my godfather . . . hold on. Who's My godfather?", Enquired Jake. "How am I suppose to make a good case against my own brothers if I don't know who mu godfather is!"

"Well, Jake, your godfather is Severus Snape. Lily asked him to be your godfather. They became friends after she earned his respect. She broke every single bone in his body after she got tired of him calling her a mudblood." Explained Albiepoo.

"That was hilarious! You should have been there! He was crying and begging your mother to stop, be she just continued hitting him with a metal pipe she found.", Paddyfooty said, laughing his butt off.

"And she didn't trust Peter", added Remus.

"And with good reason", said Seviepoo, Paddyfooty and Hawwykinsypoo.

" Please, ignore her when she writes their names like that. She's crazy you know."

_KEAHI! You're testing my patience again you little brat._

"I know, almighty authoress. I'm not afraid of you. What would you do, get me pregnant? Oops."

_MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW FEEL MY WRATH!_

"I'm so screwed. I want my mommy!"

"Lupin, your godson is insane. He's talking to the roof again.", Commented Seviepoo. Remiekins just sweat dropped.

"For the last time, I'm not talking to the roof or my self. I'm talking to the authoress, Kiona Bloodfang. What is so hard to CLANK"

"JAKE! Stop hitting your brother in the head with a metal pipe", Reprimanded Seviepoo.

"Yes, godfather."

"Good, boy."

"You do know that he's bleeding, right?", Asked a concerned Harry.

"WHAT!", Everyone answered.

Remus lifted Keahi of the ground and carried him to the hospital wing. There, Madam Pomphrey (I don't think that's correct but who cares) bandaged his head and gave him a potion for his headache. Little did they know, that nearby lurked a purple haired, green-eyed, dark skinned teenage vampire with the real headache potion. She grinned from ear to ear.

That will teach you, Keahi, never to get me pissed off. You HAVE to fear me. Let's see how you like being a daddy. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR THE ALMIGHY AUTHORESS, KIONA BLOODFANG!

Three weeks later

"Come on, Keahi. Wake up or you'll be late for class", Said Harry, while shaking his brother.

"Wrong bed, Harry. I'm Jake", He mumbled.

"Impossible. You're trying to tell me, Keahi is awake. I can't believe it. He always wakes up five minutes before class starts and that's because I wake him up", said Harry, in shock.

In those precise moments, Keahi entered the room. He completely ignored his brothers and opted better for going down the covers of his warm and toasty bed. Jake and Harry stared at him, then at each other and then they made their way to their brother.

"Hey, Keahi. Are you okay? You got up really early, well early for you", said Jake.

"I don't fell very well, guys. My stomach really aches and I haven't..."

Keahi ran to the bathroom before he could finish what he was saying, Jake and Harry right in his tail. They found Keahi kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting his guts out. Poor Keahi, jejejejeejejejejejejeje.

Harry went to the faucet and wet a towel. He then knelt behind Keahi, who by the way was still puking and had tears in his eyes, and put the towel on his forehead and wiped the sweat off his face. By the time he was done, Jake had gotten him a cold glass of water. Well, we don't want him dehydrated, do we? Lucky bastard. My brother would never do something like that for me, little jackass.

"Any better, Keahi, asked Jake, handing Keahi the glass of water, from which he drank gladly.

"Sort of. Thanks, guys.", he answered above a whisper and still clutching his stomach, after he was done drinking the water.

"Come on, you better rest.", said Harry, while lifting Keahi off the floor. After they took him to bed, Jake put a garbage bin next to Keahi's bed.

"If you feel like vomiting, do it in the bin. Don't get up, okay?" Keahi nodded and drifted off to dreamland. By midday, Keahi was feeling much better, eating everything insight. No one could believe he had been violently ill, just hours before, specially his godfather.

"Are you sure he was sick this morning?", he asked the twins.

"Yes, we're sure. We saw him throw up, his skin was hot and pale and he was in pain. I don't get it", answered Harry.

Next morning, however, Keahi was once again puking his stomach empty. Difference this time, he told no one and didn't let anyone see him. He thought that by noon he would be all better. And guess what? HE WAS! WOW, HE'S A PSYCHO, I MEAN PSYCHIC!

The same ritual went on for two more weeks( I'm mean, aren't I). One beautiful morning, at potions class, they had to make the nastiest smelling potion they had ever . . . Well, SMELT. Don't ask the name or what it does because I don't know. For weeks Keahi had held in the urge to puke his guts out, held through those horrible nauseous feelings and the dizzy spells, but today it was too bad; He couldn't take it. Lets see what happens, shall we.

Keahi had the misfortune to be paired up with Draco Malfoy. Poor Keahi, or poor Draco. HEHEHEHE.

"Start mixing, idiot. I don't have all day", said Malfoy with the nastiest voice he could muster.

"I... don't feel gulp so...mmmgulp good.", replied Keahi, clutching his stomach and looking rather green in the face.

"Professor Snape, can I change Potters. The one you gave me seems to be defective!", yelled Malfoy to Seviepoo.

" NUMBER 1: NO, YOU CAN'T. NUMBER 2: STOP SPEAKING AS IF PEOPLE WERE OBJECTS. NUMBER 3: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SEEMS TO BE DEFECTIVE'?"

Just then, Keahi threw up all over Malfoy. He looked so CUTE covered in half digested food.

"This is what I mean by defective.". said Malfoy with a grossed out look.

Meanwhile, Keahi was still puking. Professor Snapykins was beginning to worry. No student of his had reacted that way before. Plus, he had noticed that he had seemed ill for weeks, but Snape thought that if he was well enough to come to class, he might as well finish it. But know was a different story.

Seviepoo went over to Keahi and put his hand on his forehead. 'He feels warm', he thought.

"Come on, Keahi. To the hospital wing you go", said the professor lifting the ill boy from his seat and putting his arm over his shoulder.

Snape struggled to make Keahi walk and had to drag him part of the way, but he managed to get him to the hospital wing.

"What happened to him?", Madam Pomphrey asked Snapykins.

"We were making THE potion and Mr. Potter wasn't able to take the stench and threw up on Mr. Malfoy. He seems to be running a fever also", explained Seviepoo.

"He's pale and dehydrated", thought Poppy out loud. "Keahi, dear how do you feel?"

"I'm cold, nauseous and my throat and stomach hurt", he answered.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"For around two weeks."

"WHAT!", yelled both Poppy and the professor. Hey, that might make a good movie.

"I've been puking every morning for two weeks. I just didn't want to bother you. Besides, I felt better by mid day. Now that I think about it, I've been feeling weird ever since you gave me that potion after Jake broke my head with his pipe."

"What? That's it. Lay down. That blow may have caused more damage than I thought.", Said Poppy. She casted a spell on Keahi and then tapped a sheet of paper that she had and words appeared on it.

"All right. Lets see, here. There is nothing wrong with your head, that's fine. Except that head contusion that I found last time, probably from the time you fell of that palm tree. I don't see any infections or bacteria here. Wait, WHAT!", said Poppy. She looks like a ghosty now. HAHAHA!

"What is it Madam Pomphrey. Tell me what's wrong with me!", Keahi asked pale poor Poppy. What color are poppies? Hmmm. BACK TO THE STORY!

"You're pregnant."She answered and two loud 'thuds' could be heard.

There Chapter three done. Now people tell me what you think. And don't worry about Keahi, he will be just fine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. ITS OVER

I'm going strait to the story. You know I don't own Harry Potter, just Keahi, Jake and Alicia.

Previously on Yu-Gi . . . wait. NO T AGAIN! Previously on "Insanity Comes to Hogwarts":

"_What is it Madam Pomphrey. Tell me what's wrong with me!", Keahi asked pale poor Poppy. What color are poppies? Hmmm. BACK TO THE STORY!_

"_You're pregnant."She answered and two loud 'thuds' could be heard._

After enervebrating both the Snapykins and the nurse, Keahi started to ask some questions. You thought Keahi fainted, didn't you? Caught ya by surprise, huh? I'M EVIL! MWAHAHAHAHA!

"KIONA, YOU EVIL BITCH! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT! WHY!"

"Keahi, there is no Kiona. She's just a figment of your imagination.", said Poppy bitch shaking her head. I don't like her anymore.

"_I'M NOT A FIGMENT OF ANYONE'S IMAGINATION, BITCH! I'M DAMN REAL!"_, said I from under a bed, where I had been hiding for the last weeks. I wanted to be sure I didn't missed Keahi finding out he was pregnant. "You were saying, Poppy?"

"WHO ARE YOU! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?", yelled Snapykins at me. "AND WHY DO YOU KEEP WRITING IN THAT NOTEBOOK!", he then added.

"_I'm Kiona Bloodfang, the authoress. Keahi wasn't having insanity moments when he was speaking to the roof; He was talking to me. And I'm writing in this notebook because muggle electronics don't work in Hogwarts and this is my story."_, I answered.

" Why did you get me pregnant? Why!" cried poor, poor Keahikins.

"_Because you told me too. You said and I quote: 'I know, almighty authoress. I'm not afraid of you. What would you do, get me pregnant? Oops.' Remember now Keahikins?"_

"Yes. Me and my big mouth. This so sucks. What am I going to do now? I can't raise a child?"

"_Yes, I know. That was what I thought when I was going to give you the pregnancy potion. Then I found another potion: a fake pregnancy. You would feel the symptoms of pregnancy until someone tested you for pregnancy. Now that you've been tested, all the symptoms should go away by tomorrow. I'm not that cruel. I couldn't let an innocent child suffer because I wanted to get revenge on his/her parents. Thank Angel, also. She made me change my mind. She said that getting you pregnant was evil, cruel and sick. She also told me to think about the baby."_

"You are evil, cruel and sick. You weren't thinking about the pain I was going to go through."

"_I know. And yes I was. Another reason I decided to change the potion. Now shut up."_

"Remind me never to get you pissed off again."

Meanwhile...

"She's insane, Poppy!", whispered Snapykins.

"I know. We must tell Albus, before things get out of hands.", answered sweet little Poppy. Then they disappeared.

At dinner time...

"It has come to my attention that there is a crazy authoress, that's making all this crazy changes, loose on Hogwarts. Mr. Malfoy, if you want revenge for Keahi puking on you this morning, it's her fault. She made him sick because he question her authority.", said Albiekins."

"I'll get that bitch for this!", yelled Draco. Isn't he cute when his pissed.

"Excuse me, but I'm a kitty, not a dog. See the kitty ears and tail? Also, the name is Kiona Bloodfang. Anywho, I've brought a surprise for you all. I would like to present, 'The Nutcracker', performed by Voldie and his Death Eaters."

Then entered Voldemort and ALL of his Death Eaters wearing leotards and tutus in all the shades of purple. Why? PURPLE IS MY FAVORITE COLOR! Anywho...

You would think everyone was frighten and running for their lives, but they were too busy laughing their assess off to be scared. Heck, even Snapykins was laughing. And Keahi, you know what that means. VICTORY!

"_I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN! IN YOUR FACE, KEAHI!"_, I yelled, which cause everyone to stop and stare at me.

"What are you talking about?", asked Paddyfooty. I just realized he hasn't said a thing, I think. I'm not sure.

"Well, Kiona and I made a bet when she sent us here, to Hogwarts. 'Whoever made Seviepoo a.k.a. Snapykins a.k.a. Prof. Snape laugh, won a whole year worth of cheesecake. I WANTED THAT CHEESECAKE!"

"_Yeah, but you lost, Keahi! I win I win!" I chirped and taunted. "And without Angel's help! I'm good!"_

"We all had to suffer your dementedness because of a BET?", yelled a pissed of Snapykins.

"_Pretty much. But don't worry. It's over now. BYE BYE! _

THE END

Well it's over. I want to thank again all those people that have and might read this story.

Thank you. Bye Bye!

I just want to ask one thing to **Ghost of smiles**. Did you really fell of your chair and hit your head? Tell me I must know!

And **orlin** I'm glad you like chapter three.


End file.
